My Mermaid Love
by Kassie143
Summary: After being stuck under the sea all of her life Juliet has finally gotten sick of the same thing so she sets out to go and do what she's always wanted to do, become a human. Image is not mine, it belongs to the fabulous Mertailor. Check him out he is amazing! Juliet has the tail that's in the image I used just so people know. R&R /I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

**Look! A wild fanfiction appeared! Alright so I thought that I would write this because I wanted to do a MCL story and a mermaid story so I looked to see if there were any as a crossover. There weren't, then I looked to see if there were any about a mermaid and saw that there weren't so I thought why the hell not? So I really hope you all like this story and I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice day out over the Pacific Ocean, the waves were calm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Though everything on the surface was nice things under the water weren't exactly peachy, at the bottom of this vast sea sat an unknown life source, better known as mermaids. And right now the ruler of these creatures and his only daughter were having an argument, again.

"Why is it such a big deal?! There weren't any humans at the surface so I don't get why you're so mad!"

"Because Juliet you know that it is forbidden to go to the surface!"

"I told you that there weren't any humans around so I was fine!"

"That's beside the point! You're my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to you, we can never take chances. And I don't know what it is that made you start acting this way but it needs to stop!"

"Oh my god you are so uptight! I'm almost sixteen you can't keep telling me what to do for the rest of my life!"

"I am your father and you will listen to me! You are never to go to the surface again!"

"Oh my god I hate you!"

Juliet swam away from her father and he sighed, one of his servants, who looked to be Juliet's age, swam to him and asked "Are you alright sire?"

"Louis I just don't get why she keeps acting like this."

"Maybe she's at that age where she wants to see new things and meet new people, sire. And pardon me sire but you are a little too strict with her."

"Maybe you're right, I know I'm strict with her but I only do it to protect her. She's my only child and I don't want to lose her like I lost her mother to those humans."

Juliet's father turned and swam away to his throne in the middle of the large palace, Louis looked in the direction where Juliet had swum off to and followed her. After a few minutes of swimming he had finally found her lying in some seaweed, he stopped and looked at her for a moment.

The sun shone through the water and hit her perfectly, her long blonde hair laid spread out across the sand, and her sky blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Hey Juliet, are you alright?" Louis asked

Juliet looked up and saw her friend "Oh hey Louis, well I've been better."

"You know that he's only strict with you because he's trying to protect you."

"I know but he doesn't have to worry as much as he does. I always make sure that there aren't any boats before I go to the surface and if I ever get into a sticky situation then I have my sharp coral on me at all times."

"That may be true but he can't have anything happening to you."

"Louis whose side are you on?"

"I don't know any more! Right now I'm Switzerland!"

Juliet sighed and looked up at the water's surface "You know, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"What it's like to be a human, what it's like to live on land, and to have legs. I want legs so bad!"

"I have to admit I'm a little curious myself but no mermaid that I know about has gone on land and lived there like a human. Except for your aunt." Louis quickly clamped his hands over his mouth after realizing what he just said.

"What?"

"Nothing! You don't have an aunt that lives on land as a human!"

"I have an aunt that's living the life I want to?"

"I said nothing like that!"

"I have to find her and meet her! Oh Louis thank you!"

Juliet kissed his cheek and quickly swam away. Louis blushed and then clonked himself on the head "What have I done?!"

Juliet swam back to the palace and into her room; she packed a couple things she thought she might need for her journey in a bag that she found on the sand a couple weeks ago. She packed a couple strands of sea kelp in case she got hungry, a compass she found in case she got lost, and of course her sharp coral.

Just as she was about to leave her room she heard her father boom "You told her about Agatha?!"

She quietly swam closer to where her father was and listened. "I'm sorry sire it just slipped out!" Louis apologized.

"This is just perfect, now she knows about my sister and I know that she'll stop at nothing to find her. I must make sure that she does not leave this ocean, find her immediately and stop her from leaving."

"Yes sir! Shall I inform the other servants?"

"No, I can't have any others knowing or else there will be an outbreak."

Louis nodded and swam away and Juliet quietly swam out the back and started to make her way to the nearest beach she knew about. She pulled out her sharp coral in case she was found and started her journey. After a few minutes of swimming she heard someone scream her name, she turned and saw Louis.

"Louis? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I need to take you back, come on let's go." Louis held out his hand but Juliet backed away.

"No way! I finally get the chance to live how I want. I'm not giving that chance up." She turned and continued to swim. Louis sighed and swam after her "I'm sorry but this is the only way I know that you'll listen to me."

Louis grabbed Juliet's hair and tugged, Juliet was pulled back and Louis started swimming back to the palace. "I'm not giving up!" Juliet took her sharp coral and slashed at Louis's hand but instead of cutting his hand the coral went straight through her long hair.

Louis turned and saw the long clump of hair in his hand and he looked at Juliet with wide eyes, her hair was now to the middle of her neck. "I'm sorry" She quickly turned and swam away at full speed. Louis looked at the hair in his hand and then at Juliet.

He turned back and made his way back to the palace and mentally prepared himself for getting yelled at by the king. Juliet slowed her speed after a few minutes and stopped; she felt her hair and sighed. She continued swimming but something bright hit her right in the eye, she stopped and covered her eyes.

She looked for what could have temporarily blinded her and saw it was a mirror; she swam towards it and picked it up. She saw herself and looked at her reflection for a moment "I think I can make this work, it'll take some getting used to but it shouldn't be too bad."

She put the mirror in her bag and continued on, it was starting to get dark so she went up to the surface. She saw lights and heard people; they sounded about a mile away so she finished her journey but stayed near some rocks in case there was anyone around.

She looked around the beach to try and find somewhere where she could go without being seen, she then spotted a cave on the other side of the beach. She smiled and made her way over but about half way there she felt rain drops, she slowed down and a scared look spread across her face "Oh no, I think Dad just found out."

She quickly booked it to the cave and she could feel the current start to slowly pull her back to the deep ocean. She arrived at the cave and grabbed onto a rock and pulled herself out of the water and dragged her tail and herself into the cave away from the rain.

The wind started to blow furiously and the waves were getting rough, she hugged her tail and closed her eyes. Suddenly something smacked into her and she yelped, she looked at the object that had hit her and it was a red towel, surprisingly it was decently dry.

She wrapped it around herself and started to feel a little warmer, she closed her eyes and went to sleep hoping that her dad or Louis wouldn't be mad at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the sun shone bright into the cave and Juliet could feel the warmth of its rays, she shifted and stretched. She stopped and stayed in that position, something didn't seem right. She opened her eyes and let out a small scream; she stared at her bottom half in amazement, her tail had been replaced with two legs.

She ran her fingers along one of them and it felt soft, she lifted it up and stared at her foot. She wiggled her toes and giggled "Alright I have the legs now I just need to learn how to walk on them, but it shouldn't be too hard right? Humans seem to have no trouble with it."

Juliet lifted herself up and tried to balance by first leaning against the wall, she slowly started to let go of the wall and she quickly learned how to balance. She thought she got the hang of things and took a couple steps, though she didn't get the hang of it as much as she thought and fell flat on her face.

She lifted her head up and blew a piece of hair out of her face, she tried again and after about ten minutes she finally got the hang of it for real this time. She walked around the cave and skipped and jogged and jumped, you could obviously tell that she was having fun.

But now being serious she poked her head out of the cave and looked at the people on the beach, she saw the swimsuits that the men and woman were wearing and she looked down at herself. "If everyone else is wearing something than I might wanna put something on but I don't have anything. Wait yes I do, I have the…red thingy!"

She grabbed the towel and looked at it "How do I wear this?"

She looked back out at the beach full of people and waited for someone to put a towel around them. Thankfully only for about five minutes of waiting she saw a girl that looked about in her late twenties wrap a towel around her. She had long dark pink hair and she was very pretty and Juliet could have sworn that she had seen her before.

She looked at the woman for a little longer and saw her pull something out of her bag and put it around her neck. It was a seashell necklace that she diffidently remembered from when she was little; this had to be her aunt Agatha. Juliet quickly wrapped the towel around her body like how she saw the woman do it and ran after her.

When she reached the sand it was a little bit of a struggle, I mean who doesn't know the struggle of walking on hot sand barefoot. Anyway, she called out for the woman but she wouldn't turn around so Juliet tried to yell louder. "Excuse me, woman with the long pink hair!"

Finally the woman turned around and she noticed Juliet "Oh um yes how may I help you?"

After catching her breath for a couple seconds Juliet finally responded "Um I would like to ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Is your name Agatha?"

"Yes, is that all you wanted to know?"

Juliet smiled and hugged Agatha "I knew it was you! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"Um sweetie please let go people are staring."

Juliet let go and straightened her towel "Oh I'm sorry I'm just so happy to finally meet you."

"Well that's nice but um do I know you?"

"Oh I'm Juliet Ondine."

Agatha looked at Juliet with a look of realization and suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her car and pushed her into the front seat. "Ow what was that for?!"

"You said your last name was Ondine, mine and my brothers last name is Ondine. If you're the Juliet that is the only child of my brother then you better tell me now."

"Yes, I am the only child of your brother."

"Oh sweetie I haven't seen you since you were a baby. And I also haven't seen your father since then either. How is he? But more importantly how are you and why are you here? And why are you wearing that towel?"

"Oh well um it's kind of a long story."

"Well let's go back to my apartment and get you into some real clothes so you can tell me all about it."

Agatha started the car and drove on to her apartment. On the way Juliet looked out the window in amazement at everything that she passed, the car stopped at a stop light and Juliet looked at a book store. She had never seen so many books before, sure there were the few that she kept back home but they had fallen apart after a couple of hours.

Just before the light turned green she saw a boy that looked to be a little older than her walk out of the store; he was tall, he had shoulder length red hair and he wore dark clothing. The light turned green and Agatha continued driving, Juliet looked at the boy in the mirror until she couldn't see him anymore.

She didn't know why but something about the boy seemed very interesting and Juliet was attracted to him. When the girls had arrived at Agatha's apartment she had gotten Juliet some of her old clothes and Juliet told her aunt the whole story.

"Oh I see, big brother was being way over protective so you ran away. Yeah, he was over protective with me to when we were kids but that's just who he is." Agatha replied after Juliet was done with her story.

"So will you let me stay here and will you teach me what it's like to be human?" Juliet asked with hope in her eyes.

"Oh I don't know…"

"Please, I want this more than anything in the world."

"Well if you want it so badly and if it makes big brother mad then alright. But you have to follow all of my rules and try your hardest not to get wet in front of anybody or else your tail will appear and I don't think I would be able to explain that situation."

"Yes! Thank you Aunt Agatha! You're the best ever!"

Juliet jumped up from her seat and hugged her aunt tightly; Agatha hugged her back and then looked at her. "Alright now if you're going to be human then you need to know everything that I do and for every normal teenager you have to go to high school."

"High school? That sounds intimidating."

"It's not so bad, I'll teach you everything that I know about the human world and you should be perfectly fine. As long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Alright, let's do this!"


End file.
